Winter Black Out
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: it's almost Christmas and the family went ice skating leaving Ethan home alone with his little sister Daphne. What will they do when they are home alone? Only one way to find out.


**I don't own, work for, and or know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway.**

* * *

 **Author note: this is a one-short christmas story.**

* * *

It was a cold winter night. The tree was up with care. Well as much care you could get with the diaz family. While most of the family was out ice skating Ethan was home with Daphne. Daphne was not in trouble but the fact her skates were broken and the family did not want to spend the rentil fee on pair. Being a nice brother he grabbed some cookies and went to give to Daphne. He soon dropped the cookies seeing her slide a dildo going in and out of her young pussy. as Daphne was about to open her eyes the power went out.

"Hey. what happened?"

"It's ok Daphne. I think the power went out."

"Ethan is that you? I can't see anything."

"Yeah it's me daph. Hung on i'm going to get some flashlights."

Ethan couldn't see anything. He went to the closet and grabbed a flashlight he turn it on then he grabbed some more and went back to the living room. He saw Daphne naked and playing with herself. Ethan was getting horny as he watched her play with herself.

"Daphne why are you naked and playing with yourself?"

"I'm bored and it's warm in the house."

"Ok then."

Ethan put the flashlights on the table and he turn them on then he sat on the couch. He saw Daphne grab one of the flashlights and use it like a dildo. She thought sliding it into her pussy but she really sliding in her ass. Ethan continues to watch Daphne use the flashlight sliding in and out of her ass. He was horny and his dick was hard he takes off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. Daphne look at Ethan she saw his bulge in his boxers and she stopped using the flashlight.

"Ethan, are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Are you sure? You can't stop looking at me and you have a nice bulge in your boxers."

"Yes, i'm fin-"

Ethan was cut off by Daphne touching his dick making him moan. Daphne takes off Ethan's boxers Reveing his seven inch dick. She grad Ethan's dick and slowly jacked him off making him moan even more.

"Oh Daphne, this feels so nice."

Daphne continues to jacked off Ethan then she his dick and put it in her mouth and start to suck his dick. Ethan moan as his little sister gives him a bllowjob she can only take four inch in her mouth Ethan placed his hands on the back of Daphne's head and soon he started to face fuck her. Daphne start to suck faster and faster Ethan was getting close to his edge after a few more bobs he shot his load in Daphne's mouth.

"Daphne that was great."

"Thanks. Your cum taste great."

"Thanks. Do you want to wanna fuck?"

"Sure."

They start to make out for a few minutes then Ethan began sucking on Daphne's neck. Ethan wanted to mark his proprietary and that meant leaving a hecky on Daphne's neck. He also gave her four more heckys. One on each of her boobs and one on each side of her belly. After that He open up her legs and start to lick her pussy then he put his finger in his mouth and start to suck on it he took it out and put in Daphne's pussy. Daphne begin to moan as Ethan fucker her with his finger for a few minutes after that he add another finger and Daphne moan again Ethan continue to fuck her with his fingers for a few more minutes. After he took his fingers out. Ethan started to eat out daphne moan her brother eat her out. Instead of stopping Ethan kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirt into Ethan's mouth a few times. After that they started to make out again. Once the kiss broke Ethan decided to rim Daphne's ass. Daphne again started to moan not believing that being rimmed felt this great. Ethan thought Daphne was ready so he grabbed his dick and slid it into her pussy. Ethan just smiled and started to fuck his little sister both of them started moan Ethan started thrusting Daphne's pussy faster and faster Daphne really loving this the room was filling up with the smells and sounds of brother and sister sex. Ethan kept fucking away until he was on edge. He quickly pulled out and started to rim Daphne's ass again before sliding his dick into her ass. Daphne liked having a dick up her ass. The powerful organism caused her to pass out. But Ethan was was to much into the fucking to notice. He started to fuck faster and harder until once again he was on edge. He quickly pulled out then put his dick in her pussy once again. After a few more trusts Ethan shot his load deep inside Daphne's pussy. After that Ethan pass out with his dick still inside Daphne's pussy.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **What do you guys think of this Christmas one-short story? Please let me know. Also i would love to read more stories about Ethan and Daphne. I like reading stories about them. Like i said in my other STIM stories: the girls in my STIM stories won't get pregnant. Same goes for this one. If you like stories about Ethan and Daphne and want me to make more please let me know. Ok bye.**

 **Marry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
